I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot assembly attachable to a box to thereby simulate a pallet.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In industrial applications, heavy loads are typically moved by forklift trucks. The load, such as a box, is typically mounted on a pallet which spaces the bottom of the box upwardly from the ground supporting surface. This space in turn provides room for entry of the fork of the forklift truck.
Many of these previously known pallets are constructed of wood and are thus relatively expensive to construct or purchase. Furthermore, such wooden pallets enjoy only a limited life span after which the pallet is discarded. Disposal of such worn out wooden pallets is also relatively expensive and ecologically undesirable.
One relatively modern replacement for the previously known wooden pallets is known as the "Buckboard" produced by Menasha Corporation of Menasha, Wis. This buckboard consists of a sheet of cardboard having a plurality of plastic feet secured to and extending outwardly from one side of the cardboard sheet.
In practice, the buckboard is attached to the bottom of the box so that the buckboard itself forms a pallet for the box. While the buckboard is effective in operation, it is relatively expensive to obtain.